


Une vie de château 4

by plume_94



Series: Une vie de château [4]
Category: Macaez
Genre: Clara/Simon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Tout d'un coup, un bruit dans un buisson devant elle la fit s'arrêter net dans ses pensées. Elle dégaina l'épée qu'elle s'était construite quelques années plus tôt sous la supervision de Damien et s'approcha lentement du buisson en question. Elle écarta d'un mouvement les feuilles et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains en bataille et les yeux écarquillés. L'homme avait une barbe châtain, elle aussi, comme ses cheveux. Il avait l'air perdu et la regardait d'un air hébété. Clara toisa cet homme du regard avant de ranger, toujours méfiante, son épée dans son pantalon.« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ces bois ? »





	Une vie de château 4

Clara était en train de marcher dans la forêt à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Cela faisait maintenant 9 ans qu'elle vivait dans cette même forêt en compagnie de Damien. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la médecine et sur comment soigner les gens. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et secoua la tête doucement en souriant en repensant à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé sur lui. Elle se rappelait sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'il était celui qui avait tué son père mais maintenant elle savait que tout cela était faux. Jamais il n'aurait pu le tuer, il l'aimait au contraire. Elle avait plus appris sur son père en quelques mois qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appris en sept ans auprès de sa mère, celle-ci refusant jusqu'à approcher le sujet. Elle avait été méfiante tout d'abord quant à cet homme seul et sauvage, reclus au plus profond de la forêt, puis avait compris qu'elle ne risquait rien en sa compagnie. Comme il lui avait si bien répété, il avait fait une promesse : celle de la protéger. Depuis toutes ces années à ses côtés, elle ne s'était jamais sentie en danger. Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider et pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il jugeait important pour sa vie future. Pas de comment bien se tenir ou encore comment devenir une femme parfaite mais plutôt comment se défendre, chasser, pêcher, lire, écrire, être généreuse, respecter la nature... Il était devenu la figure paternelle qui lui manquait et elle savait que c'est ce que son père aurait voulu.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit dans un buisson devant elle la fit s'arrêter net dans ses pensées. Elle dégaina l'épée qu'elle s'était construite quelques années plus tôt sous la supervision de Damien et s'approcha lentement du buisson en question. Elle écarta d'un mouvement les feuilles et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains en bataille et les yeux écarquillés. L'homme avait une barbe châtain, elle aussi, comme ses cheveux. Il avait l'air perdu et la regardait d'un air hébété. Clara toisa cet homme du regard avant de ranger, toujours méfiante, son épée dans son pantalon.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ces bois ? »  
L'homme la regarda un instant, se demandant sûrement quoi répondre, et elle vit ses traits se détendre.  
« Je ne sais pas mademoiselle.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Clara, en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je me suis réveillé il y a seulement quelques heures dans cette forêt et pour tout vous dire je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Ni de mon nom, ni de qui je suis, ni de pourquoi je suis ici. Je serai bien en peine de répondre à vos questions. »  
Clara le regarda maintenant en fronçant les sourcils et s'aperçut à quel point l'homme était maigre.  
« Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas mangé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, pas depuis que je me suis mis à marcher dans ces bois après mon réveil.   
\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Je connais un endroit où vous pourrez vous restaurer à votre faim. »  
Elle vit l'incertitude dans les yeux de l'homme mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à son offre et se retourna aussitôt. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme se mettre en chemin derrière elle.

Damien était en train de préparer le repas de sa fille et lui lorsqu'il entendit son pas allègre résonner derrière lui. Il se retourna, souriant, et s’apprêta à la saluer lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui la suivait. Il en reçu un coup au cœur et lâcha le récipient qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il eut un moment de tournis et manqua de tomber à terre s'il n'y avait eu la table pour le retenir. Il porta une main tremblante à ses yeux comme pour en chasser quelque poussière et Clara, effrayée, s'approcha de lui en quelques secondes, afin de le soutenir :  
« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t’arrive ?  
\- Rien, rien, excuse-moi, répondit alors Damien en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Assis-toi, je t'en prie !  
\- Clara... Qui est cet homme avec toi ? demanda-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil timide à l'homme resté près de la porte en bois et qui paraissait incertain à s'avancer.  
\- Je l'ai rencontré pendant que je me promenais dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Il affirme qu'il ne se souvient de rien, que ce soit son état ou même son nom, expliqua Clara en mettant une main sur le front chaud de son père. »

A ces mots, l'homme s'avança timidement vers Damien et se passa une main derrière la nuque :  
« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger monsieur. Je ne voulais pas faire intrusion dans votre habitation mais votre fille m'a gentiment offert de me restaurer et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu résister à cette offre, voyant la faim qui me tenait au ventre. »  
Damien regarda attentivement l'inconnu et reconnut de nouveau tout les traits qui avaient manqué à sa vie ces seize longues années. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort.  
« Je-je vous en prie, soyez le bienvenu. Excusez ma faiblesse de tout à l'heure.  
\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »  
Damien sourit tristement et la phrase d'Emmanuel ce soir là résonna dans son esprit comme un écho : Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as le droit de te laisser aller de temps à autres. 

Le repas se passa dans une brume pour Damien. Il voyait Clara parler avec l'homme et devinait qu'elle essayait de tirer quelques informations de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leurs paroles. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et rigoler alors que l'homme devenait rouge et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu demander. Il détourna son regard d'elle pour l'examiner. L'homme avait les mêmes traits, les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes réactions attendues. Il se comportait de la même manière mais ça ne pouvait être lui. Emmanuel était mort depuis plus de quinze ans. Il n'avait jamais pu voir sa fille grandir et la raison de Damien lui répétait que ça ne pouvait être lui qui se tenait à ce moment précis à ses côtés. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le jardin pour regarder le ciel, encore clair à ce moment de la journée. Il laissa ses souvenirs divaguer en silence et revenir à ce jour magique où il l'avait rencontré. Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait jamais plus été le même. Il l'avait changé à tout jamais. Il s'assit devant la maison, sur une grosse pierre chauffée par le soleil. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil darder ses doux rayons contre son visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Il aperçut l'inconnu, miroir vivant de son Emmanuel, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire forcé :  
« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.  
\- Ce n'est rien. » répondit-il en se reculant très légèrement sur la pierre. Il vit les yeux, bleus-gris, de l'homme suivre son mouvement et rougit en pensant à ce geste inconscient. L'homme avait sûrement déjà compris qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise et ne devait pas en comprendre la raison. Celui-ci ne dit pourtant rien.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole à nouveau :  
« Vous avez une bien gentille fille.  
\- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne, répliqua Damien comme piqué d'une honte soudaine. Si cet homme savait qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au vrai père de l'enfant...  
\- Ah bon ? repris l'homme, réellement surpris. Elle vous ressemble pourtant tellement.  
\- Si vous aviez connu son père, vous ne diriez pas ça, rétorqua Damien d'une intonation plus méchante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'homme en baissant les yeux. »  
Damien le regarda et pensa que finalement, même ainsi, Emmanuel ne s'arrêtait jamais de s'excuser. Puis son cerveau rattrapa cette pensée et sa raison lui répéta une fois de plus que cet homme, malgré son apparence, ne saurait être son Emmanuel.

Damien se leva alors et soupira. Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui le regardait à présent, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil qui l'éblouissait et murmura juste assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende : _Qui es-tu ?_  
Il s'éloigna avant d'attendre la réponse de l'inconnu et le laissa seul.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il s'aperçut que l'homme était toujours là et que Clara avait préparé le repas pour trois personnes. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle lui expliqua que comme l'homme n'avait aucune information sur lui-même ou sur sa famille, elle n'avait pu se résigner à le laisser repartir seul dans les bois et qu'elle lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit. Elle ajouta qu'elle savait qu'il était d'un cœur trop généreux de même pour laisser un pauvre inconnu errer seul dans les bois et dans la nuit. Il lui sourit, malgré le fait qu'il sentit son cœur s’accélérer dans sa poitrine, et lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Il s'approcha de la table où l'homme avait déposé le repas et le regardait maintenant, comme s'il attendait une réaction positive de sa part avant de se sentir le bienvenu. Damien déglutit et lui sourit. Cet homme avait beau ressembler à Emmanuel, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui d'être incorrect. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Le repas se fit dans le calme mais il n'y eut aucune tension palpable. Après le dessert, Damien se dirigea au dehors et y trouva l'inconnu, regardant les étoiles. Il soupira et sourit :  
« Le ciel est beau, n'est-ce pas, à cette heure-ci ? »  
L'homme se retourna et le dévisagea, étonné qu'il lui parle.  
« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute... mais vous avez fait ressurgir quelques mauvais souvenirs en moi. Je n'aurai pas dû vous parler comme cela.  
\- Je vous ai fait penser à quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui. Mais tout cela est idiot. Pardonnez-moi et regardons les étoiles si vous le voulez bien. »  
Damien leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles. Il ne s'aperçut pas que l'homme le contemplait lui.

Ce soir là, Damien fit un cauchemar. Il avait l'impression de revivre le moment où Emmanuel était mort dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars et celui-ci avait été, les premières années suivant sa mort, un cauchemar récurrent. Il pouvait sentir le sang sur ses mains et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il répétait son nom en boucle et fut soudain pris de tremblements. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit l'inconnu penché sur lui avec des yeux inquiets, le secouant pour le réveiller. Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa avec violence, le cauchemar toujours présent dans son esprit.  
« Ne me touchez pas ! »  
L'homme posa une main sur son bras, là où Damien l'avait repoussé avec force et le dévisagea.  
« Je suis désolé, vous vous êtes mis à crier dans votre sommeil. Je me suis donc levé pour vous venir en aide mais j'ai vu que vous étiez endormi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, vous agrippiez les draps et bougiez dans tout les sens. Je voyais des grosses gouttes de sueurs sur votre front et vous pleuriez un nom mais je ne savais pas si je devais vous réveiller.   
\- Un-un nom ?  
\- Oui, vous répétiez le nom _Emmanuel_ dans votre sommeil. »  
A ce nom, Damien tourna la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais personne n'avait prononcé ce nom devant lui si ce n'était sa fille.  
« Laissez-moi un instant, je vous en prie.  
\- Mais..., essaya de protester l'homme.  
\- S'il vous plaît, répéta Damien d'un murmure laissant apparaître des sanglots.

L'homme hocha la tête et se leva doucement pour le laisser seul. Il vit Clara du coin de l’œil s'approcher et poser une question à l'homme. Celui-ci lui expliqua la situation et elle acquiesça doucement avant de lui demander de la suivre.

Le lendemain matin, elle emmena l'homme dans le jardin et s'approcha de la pierre tombale cachée un peu en retrait. Damien n'avait pas eu de cauchemars depuis des années et elle voyait bien à quel point l'arrivée de cet homme l'avait décontenancé. Elle se souvint de sa réaction quand il avait vu l'homme la première fois et la méfiance avec laquelle il lui avait parlé. Elle se dit que cet homme avait alors peut-être un rapport avec son père et décida de lui raconter son histoire.  
« Vous voyez cette pierre, là ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui et en pointant la pierre tombale du doigt.  
\- Euh, oui ? bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Mon père y est enterré. »  
Elle fit une pause en voyant les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir d'effroi.  
«  Il s’appelait Emmanuel. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort avant ma naissance. Damien... L'homme avec qui je vis... il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et mon père l'aimait en retour. Malheureusement pour eux, la vie les a fait naître à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mon père était seigneur, Damien un simple paysan. Mon père a dû se marier avec une jeune princesse quand il eut l'âge et elle tomba enceinte de moi. Peu avant ma naissance, des soldats ennemis ont attaqué le château et mon père et ses chevaliers les ont combattus jusqu'au dernier. Mais un soldat, à ses pieds, se releva et le transperça de son épée. Mon père est mort dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
\- Damien ?  
\- Oui. Il y a des années de cela, je jouais sur la grande place du château et j'ai aperçu cet homme, un peu débraillé et mal peigné, qui m'observait du dehors. Je me suis approchée de lui et lui ai demandé qui il était et pourquoi il me regardait comme cela. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?  
\- Euh... non ?  
\- Il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse. Il m'a dit qu'il avait promit à mon père de s'assurer que j'étais heureuse et que si jamais je ne l'étais pas, de faire en sorte que je le devienne. J'ai menti et j'ai dit que j'étais heureuse mais une semaine après je me suis rendu compte que je me mentais à moi-même. J'avais toujours détesté cette existence, cette prison... et je me suis enfuie dans le but de le retrouver. Je savais que si je voulais apprendre des choses sur mon père et enfin être libre, je devais le suivre. Et depuis ce moment, je ne l'ai plus quitté.  
\- Donc... si je comprends bien... vous êtes une princesse en fuite ? »  
Clara se mit à rire et l'homme lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais entendu de rire plus mélodieux.  
« C'est cela. Voilà bien neuf ans que je ne suis pas retournée au château. Ma mère doit me croire morte ainsi que mes amis, qui m'ont aidé à m'enfuir. Mais je ne peux quitter cet homme. Il a déjà eu le cœur brisé toutes les fois que mon père le quittait pour revenir au château, je ne veux plus qu'il se sente ainsi. Si un jour je rentre, ce sera avec lui, ou je ne rentrerai pas. Je le considère comme mon père après tout ! »  
L'homme la regardait, la lumière des rayons du soleil jouant avec ses cheveux, et se dit qu'en effet, elle ressemblait étrangement à Damien, l'homme qu'elle appelait papa.  
« Est-ce que vous pensez... que si jamais je vais à ce château, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur qui je suis ?          Peut-être que les gens là-bas me connaîtrons? Je veux dire, je me suis réveillé dans ces bois, peut-être que je suis du coin ?  
\- Ça peut être une bonne idée, oui. Oh, et je pourrai venir avec vous ! Je me déguiserai pour ne pas qu'on ne me reconnaisse ! Je pourrai ainsi voir comment la vie a changé à l'intérieur des murailles.  
\- C'est vrai, princesse. Mais alors, il vous faut bien vous déguiser. »  
Clara se mit à rire de nouveau, de sa douce voix chantante :  
« Princesse ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi ! Si ce n'est Damien lorsqu'il veut se moquer de moi. »  
L'inconnu sourit et se décida : demain il irait au château en compagnie de Clara.

Ce soir-là, Clara annonça la grande nouvelle à Damien et sa réaction fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste :  
« Pardon ?  
\- Oui, papa. Je vais accompagner notre invité au château. Il ne peut rester indéfiniment ici sans savoir qui il est. S'il y a une chance, même infime, pour qu'il apprenne qui il est, il doit y aller. »  
Damien dévisagea l'inconnu et celui-ci vit de la souffrance sur ses traits.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.  
\- Pardon ? Mais papa !  
\- Clara... si vous y allez, je t'assures que vous ne reviendrez pas. Ni toi, ni lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ! Je te fais la promesse de revenir. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu sais, rigola-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas la question Clara... soupira Damien.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?! Dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu es si secret ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?  
L'homme vit Damien reculer légèrement et vit qu'il tremblait. Clara dans sa soudaine colère ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais lui, de là où il était, le pouvait. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait parfaitement et il vit dans ses yeux le désespoir. La clarté blanchâtre des rayons de la lune, en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs et sa barbe en broussaille noire, lui donnait une aura de pureté angélique.

Soudain, Clara soupira devant l'absence de réponse de Damien et partit dans sa chambre. Damien s'assit sur une chaise avant que ses genoux ne lâchent et l'inconnu se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés.  
« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parte ? Elle reviendra. »  
Damien releva son visage et secoua la tête, les larmes lui tombant désormais sur les joues.  
« J'ai longtemps parlé avec elle, elle vous adore. Jamais elle ne vous laissera tomber.  
\- Non. J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est une princesse. Elle n'a rien à faire coincée au fond des bois avec un vieil homme comme moi. Son destin, comme celui de son père, est de retourner un jour ou l'autre là où sa vraie vie est. Au château.  
\- Vous avez peur qu'elle vous quitte. Comme il l'a fait.  
\- Non, non. Il y était obligé. Jamais je ne pourrai lui en vouloir. » Damien regarda d'un air timide, à travers ses larmes, l'homme à ses côtés qui ne savait rien.  
\- Elle reviendra. Je vous en fait le serment.  
\- Mais vous non, rougit-il.  
\- Moi ? Vous voulez que je revienne ? sourit l'inconnu.  
\- Je... c'est que... balbutia Damien devenant de plus en plus rouge. Ce n'est pas ça mais...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai pour vous ramener votre fille. En espérant que j'aurai appris qui je suis d'ici là. »  
L'inconnu fronça les sourcils en voyant Damien baisser les yeux et regarder ses genoux pour éviter son regard. Il lui avait parut bourru la veille et maintenant il entrait en contact avec une autre partie de sa personnalité. Il lui semblait si fragile et timide qu'il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il n'osa pas et effleura seulement sa main, reposant sur la table, pour que celui-ci le regarde. Il lui sourit lorsque Damien releva les yeux et espéra que celui-ci avait compris à travers ce sourire qu'il respecterait sa promesse.

Cette nuit, l'inconnu n'arriva pas à dormir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Damien qui dormait sur la paillasse à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil et marmonnait des phrases qu'il avait peine à comprendre. Il décida alors de se rapprocher et de le secouer légèrement afin de pouvoir le calmer et de pouvoir s'endormir. Mais quand il fut assez proche de l'autre homme, il suspendit son geste en entendant ses phrases :  
« Ne pars pas, reste avec moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? - Emmanuel, je t'aime. - Non. Tu es mort, tu n'es qu'une image. - Laisse moi tranquille... »  
L'homme le regarda tristement. Il avait dû aimer cet homme avec tellement de force. Il l'avait tant aimé que même quinze ans après, il le voyait dans ses rêves. Il se demanda brièvement ce que cela devait être d'être aimé avec autant de passion. Il passa une main distraitement dans ses cheveux et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Damien s'était calmé et sa respiration était plus tranquille. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, agenouillé à ses côtés, une main caressant ses cheveux. Il suivit du regard chacun de ses traits : ses longs cils, refermés sur ses yeux, sur lesquels des perles de larmes étaient déposées, son nez droit et sa bouche entrouverte dans un gémissement. La légère couleur rose de ses joues montrait qu'il avait de la fièvre, comme la veille lorsqu'il avait fait le cauchemar. L'homme se leva alors doucement et se recoucha, le cœur battant et les joues rouges de l'avoir trouvé beau.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Damien se réveilla il trouva l'homme en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'imaginer sa vie si son Emmanuel était à sa place. Il se retournerait alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres et...  
« Ah, vous êtes réveillé ? J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé séjourner quelques jours chez vous. » dit l'inconnu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se retournant.  
Damien cligna lentement des yeux. C'est vrai, tout cela était un rêve. Cet homme ressemblait à Emmanuel comme deux gouttes d'eau mais n'était pas lui pour autant. C'était seulement un inconnu. Il se leva et s'approcha de la table en lui souriant timidement. Il aurait pu s'y habituer finalement.  
« Merci beaucoup, je meurs de faim. »  
L'homme le dévisagea silencieusement. Damien avait encore la marque de la paillasse sur la joue droite et les joues rosées de la fièvre nocturne. Ses yeux suivirent ses longs doigts enfourner dans sa bouche les baies qu'il avait cueilli le matin. Damien ferma les yeux de plaisir et l'homme dû détourner le regard, embarrassé de la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues. Il entendit soudain Damien rire, pour la première fois, d'un rire clair et joyeux :  
« Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment trop gourmand. Un simple fruit ne devrait pas me faire autant d'effet. »  
L'homme, surpris, le contempla pendant qu'il se léchait les lèvres.  
« Au fait, où est Clara ?   
\- Elle a déjeuné un peu plus tôt, je crois qu'elle est allée sur la tombe de son père. »  
L'homme ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues en voyant Damien perdre soudain son sourire. Quel manque de tact.  
« Je vois. C'est vrai qu'elle part, il faut qu'elle fasse ses adieux.  
\- Non, elle dit seulement au revoir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous ai fait la promesse de la ramener.»  
Damien le dévisagea longuement et lui sourit timidement. Dans ce sourire, l'homme comprit un merci silencieux mais aussi le doute qui assaillait Damien.

Clara avait serré longuement Damien dans ses bras. Lui, l'avait regardé comme pour la dernière fois. Comme s'il la regardait pour la première fois depuis longtemps et se rendait enfin compte qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qui était venue le trouver il y a deçà neuf ans. Il avait embrassé sa tempe et son front. Elle lui avait réitéré sa promesse de revenir. De toute façon, elle n'y allait pas en tant que princesse mais en tant que paysanne, non ? Elle n'avait pas même l'idée de se découvrir et de dire qui elle était. L'homme avait cru voir de l'indécision dans les yeux de Damien quand vient son tour de dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, de le laisser seul. Mais ce n'était pas son droit. Il sourit en direction de Damien et se retourna mais avant qu'il ne put traverser la porte pour rejoindre Clara qui, déjà, s'éloignait sur le chemin de terre, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Étonné de cette pression, il s'arrêta et regarda Damien.  
« Tenez. Des biscuits et des baies pour votre voyage. Soyez prudents, je vous en prie.  
\- Merci de tout cœur, sourit l'inconnu. Ne vous en faites pas, je la protégerai comme si c'était ma propre fille. Soyez sans crainte. Et je vous la ramènerai. »  
Damien baissa les yeux et continua, des larmes dans la voix :  
\- Oui, vous aussi faites attention à vous. »  
L'inconnu, surpris de son attention pour lui, sentait son cœur cogner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait croire que Damien s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, il avait dû mal interpréter ses paroles. Bien qu'il se rappela avec émotion combien Damien était devenu rouge quand il avait balbutié qu'il avait peut-être envie qu'il revienne. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des films. Dans tout les cas, il lui adressa un sourire franc et s'éloigna enfin pour rattraper Clara sur le chemin.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'ils marchaient et Clara lui annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du château. Elle lui avoua que malgré le fait qu'elle n'était là seulement pour l'accompagner, elle avait grand hâte de voir comment la vie avait évolué à l'intérieur des murailles. Elle lui avait raconté sa vie de princesse et combien, d'après Damien, son père avait été comme elle au même âge, à se sentir enfermé comme un oiseau dans une cage et cherchant toujours une excuse pour pouvoir échapper à son rôle de prince. L'inconnu souriait intérieurement dès qu'il entendait le prénom de l'autre homme et se surpris même à prendre plaisir à écouter les histoires de sa jeunesse. Apparemment, Clara vouait un véritable culte à ses deux papas comme elle les appelaient et connaissait toute leur histoire par cœur, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il apprit ainsi qu'Emmanuel, son père et le seigneur du château, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. La seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec lui était ses yeux bleus-gris et il rigola quand elle expliqua avec entrain qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à Damien, qui lui, n'était même pas son père biologique. En effet, elle énuméra tout les détails, de leurs cheveux noirs à leur fossette au coin de la bouche quand ils riaient et l'inconnu sourit dans le vide, en imaginant cette fossette sur Damien. Il croyait bien l'avoir aperçut à un moment donné mais il n'en était pas sûr car Damien transportait une sorte de mélancolie sur lui qui le rattrapait bien vite quand il se laissait aller à la joie. Il se dit qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, ce sourire avait dû rester gravé des journées entières sur ses lèvres grâce à cet Emmanuel et rien que pour ça il l'en remerciait. Plus il en apprenait sur ce seigneur et plus il l’appréciait. Il avait l'air d'avoir été une personne vraiment formidable et devait sans aucun doute l'être si Damien avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il était seulement amer du nombre de fois où, apparemment, il avait dû le laisser seul ou être séparé de lui pour être seigneur mais après tout, lui ne l'était pas, et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre les enjeux derrière.

Juste avant d'arriver au château, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à l'orée du bois et de s'y présenter le lendemain matin. Ils allumèrent un feu pour éloigner les animaux sauvages et se réchauffer. Clara avait alors raconté l'histoire de la rivière à l'inconnu. Il imagina la scène avec tant de précision qu'il eut l'impression d'y être. Damien sauvant Emmanuel de la noyade et pleurant sur son torse, mettant la faute sur ses épaules. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, pensa-t-il tristement, et il pensait déjà comme un adulte. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il sauva l'enfant du seigneur qui avait tué ses parents car il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un enfant et il était déjà forcé à se débrouiller tout seul et arrivait même à venir en aide aux autres. A cette pensée, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne se souvenait pas de son enfance mais avait déjà une tendresse profonde pour le jeune Damien. Il sentit une chaleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine et l'appela amour. Mais ce n'était pas son droit.

Cette nuit, il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'à l'aube. Il garda les yeux ouverts et écoutait les bruits de la forêt : le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, les craquements de brindilles sous le pas gracieux d'une biche, les hurlements glaçants des loups au loin... Il regardait les étoiles et tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Damien vint danser devant ses yeux : lui, petit garçon aux yeux vifs, plein de poussière et seul au monde ; lui, jeune homme aux terribles fossettes et au rire enchanteur ; lui, dansant amoureusement dans des bras aimés sous le clair de lune ; lui, pleurant sur le corps de son amant mis à mort ; lui, tordu de souffrance près de la rivière où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, suppliant le ciel de venir le cueillir à son tour ; lui, étendu, une main sur la terre recouvrant la tombe de son amour et murmurant qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui ; lui, apprenant à vivre de nouveau, lentement, sûrement et décidant de respecter sa promesse à propos de Clara et de lui dédier sa vie. Il s'endormit enfin en pensant au bonheur et à la chance d'avoir été aimé par un être comme lui.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il vit Clara occupé à remuer les braises pour s'assurer que le feu était bel et bien éteint. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé elle s'élança vers lui et lui tendit une feuille pliée de sorte à faire une assiette avec des baies et des fruits rouges dedans.  
« Mangez. Je les aies cueillis ce matin en vous attendant. Nous seront au château dans moins d'une demie-heure si on marche au même rythme qu'hier. »  
Il hocha la tête et s'empressa de manger ce qu'elle lui tendit. La nourriture que la nature leur donnait sans rien en échange était vraiment délicieuse. Il fit un rapide remerciement intérieur à l'adresse de Mère Nature. Il se dit que s'il avait jamais cru en un Dieu, ça devait être cet entité là.

Ils se remirent en route et effectivement, ils virent bientôt les murailles du château s'élever devant eux. Celui-ci était imposant et bien bâti. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir petit à côté. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte en métal et ne virent aucun garde surveillant l'entrée. Clara approcha sa main et tourna la poignée de la porte, qui, sous leurs yeux étonnés, s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château et Clara laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise.  
« Pourquoi ce château a l'air d'un endroit fantôme ?! Quand je l'ai quitté, les rires des enfants faisaient vibrer ses murs, le bruit des ateliers des femmes et des soldats qui s'entraînaient faisait résonner d'énergie l'endroit. Je n'ai pas pu inventer tout ça quand même !  
\- Non, tu n'as pas inventé tout ça, déclara une voix dans son dos. »  
Clara et l'inconnu se retournèrent d'un bond et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ?  
\- Je- je suis une simple paysanne mais mon ami qui est là est un homme qui a perdu la mémoire. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt et je viens demander de l'aide aux habitants de ce château pour savoir qui il est. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !  
\- Clara ? » s'écria, surpris, le garçon.  
Clara resta interdite un instant et l'inconnu les regarda l'un et l'autre se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Clara baissa la capuche qui cachait son visage et regarda le garçon avec surprise.  
« Simon ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?  
\- Clara ! Je savais bien que je reconnaissais cette voix ! Et puis, tu es toujours aussi mauvaise comédienne ! » rigola le garçon en s'élançant vers elle.  
Elle le tapa sur le bras et il fit semblant d'avoir mal. L'inconnu sourit en comprenant que c'était un ancien ami de Clara. Quelle joie ça devait être de rencontrer des gens de son âge et des gens que l'on connaissait enfant !  
« En tout cas, merci Simon ! Grâce à toi, ma couverture est tombée à l'eau. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ici ? Où sont Louis et Lila ? Sarah et Théo ? Hugo et tous les autres ? »  
Simon se rembrunit à cette liste de noms appartenant à présent au passé.  
« Clara, tu es partie neuf ans. Tu te rends compte ? Neuf longues années.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Tu avais promis de revenir, tu te rappelles ? Tu l'avais promis à Sarah. Tu devais juste rejoindre cet homme pour en savoir plus sur ton père et revenir. C'est lui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'inconnu.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée, Simon. Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je suis partie pour avoir des informations sur mon père et finalement j'en ai trouvé un.  
\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?  
\- Damien... je veux dire, cet homme que je devais retrouver dans la forêt... il a connu mon père mais il l'a aussi aimé. Mon père lui a fait tenir une promesse avant de mourir, celle de s'assurer que je ne termine pas comme lui, coincée dans mon rôle de princesse malheureuse. Damien est l'être le plus gentil qu'il soit, Simon. Il m'a tout appris sur la vie. C'est lui qui m'a appris à écrire, à lire, à chasser, à pécher mais aussi à vivre en communion avec la nature.  
\- Et c'est aussi à cause de lui que tu es restée loin de nous.  
\- Non, non... Ne le prend pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ça ne peut seulement être de la mienne. Tout les jours, il me répétait que j'allais sûrement bientôt rentrer, que j'avais une vie ici. Je sais qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que je reste, mais qu'il s'attendait à ce que je rentre à chaque instant.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda le garçon d'un air soupçonneux.  
\- Simon, tu ne comprends pas. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour mon père. Il l'aimait mais il le respectait aussi trop pour l'empêcher de gouverner car il savait qu'il ferait un bon seigneur. A cause de cela, il se l'ait vu arraché trop de fois. Il s'est mis de côté. Il l'a vu fonder une famille, qu'il ne voulait pas d'ailleurs, et avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
\- Toi ?  
\- Jamais il n'a pleuré sur son sort, jamais il n'a dit qu'il préférerait que je n'existasse pas, jamais il n'en a voulu à ma mère et pourtant !  
\- En parlant de ta mère..., interrompit Simon.  
\- Elle est morte ? demanda Clara d'une voix détachée.  
\- Non... mais elle est malade et fatiguée. Elle se fait vieille et n'arrive plus à gouverner ce château. C'est pour cela qu'il semble à l'abandon. Théo et Hugo sont partis tenter leur chance ailleurs ainsi que Lila. Lucas et Emily sont maintenant mariés, tu sais. Et la petite Sarah attend toujours ton retour. Elle se raccroche à ta promesse pour vivre, tu sais ? Elle est grandement malade mais sait au fond de son cœur que tu vas revenir et remettre le château en l'état. Elle s'imagine alors qu'elle guérira. Et moi, j'ai repris l'atelier familial. Mon grand-père est mort il y a quelques années et mon père ne va sûrement pas tarder à le suivre.  
\- Simon... »  
Simon se tourna alors vers l'homme avec un air de lassitude apparent sur le visage :  
« Vous savez, si quelqu'un doit vous connaître ici, ce sera mon père. Après tout, il a bien reconnu ce Damien que tu appelles maintenant papa, dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Clara. Suivez-moi, le pauvre vieux ne peut déjà plus marcher. »

Clara et l'homme suivirent alors Simon jusqu'à son petit atelier et montèrent les escaliers à sa suite afin de rencontrer l'homme se mourant, qui n'avait alors que 32 ans. Clara eut une pensée émue en se demandant comment on pouvait mourir aussi jeune ou plutôt comment son père avait réussi à vivre aussi longtemps malgré la précarité de sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il eut une meilleure chance de vivre âgé en vivant dans les bois. L'homme qui l'accompagnait aussi n'était plus tout jeune et elle voyait à quel point cette rencontre le stressait. Après une brève discussion avec son père pour lui expliquer la situation, Simon leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Mais à la vue de l'homme à ses côtés, Clara vit le père de Simon s'agiter et vouloir prendre la main de celui-ci dans la sienne. L'homme, déconcerté, s'approcha lentement du lit et lui donna sa main qu'il lui demandait. Le père de Simon attrapa la main de l'inconnu et l'approcha de son visage. Simon et Clara restèrent bouche bée devant la scène pendant que l'inconnu était définitivement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
« Bénissez-moi, mon seigneur, car je me meurs. Je vous croyais mort de même. »  
Clara se figea et sentit un courant d'air froid dans sa poitrine. Elle chancela et s'appuya sur son ami.  
« Clara ! »  
L'homme se retourna vivement en entendant le cri du jeune homme et retira sa main que le vieil homme forçait sur son visage. Il se lança vers Clara et la secoua :  
« Clara, Clara, tu m'entends ?  
\- Oui, oui... répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux doucement. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?  
\- Papa, explique-toi ! s'écria Simon. Le seigneur est mort, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit, tu te rappelles ?  
\- Alors, il est revenu d'entre les morts, mon fils.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie !  
\- Tu n'aimerais pas que ton pauvre papa revienne à la vie, fiston ? »  
Simon regarda son père et le crut fou. Clara s'avança malgré la main de l'homme qui la retenait.  
« Comment savez-vous que c'est mon père ?  
\- Clara ? C'est la petite Clara qui parle ? Je ne t'avais pas vu mon enfant, répondit le vieil homme, déjà parti dans un délire annonçant sa mort prochaine.  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis revenue.  
\- Simon m'avait dit que tu étais partie pour trouver ton père. Je vois que tu l'as trouvé. Est-ce pour ça que tu es revenue ?  
\- Non, je suis revenue car cet homme veut savoir qui il est. Arrêtez votre délire et dites-nous la vérité s'il-vous-plaît !  
\- Cet homme s'appelle Emmanuel. Il est le fils du seigneur qui régna quand mon père était vivant. Il est devenu seigneur à sa mort et quand j'avais à peu près votre âge. Je me rappellerai de son visage n'importe où et n'importe quand. Ce jour-là, dit-il alors en se tournant vers l'homme, mon seigneur, quand vous avez ramené ce jeune homme blessé aux cheveux noirs dans le donjon et le lendemain quand vous êtes tombé sous le coup du poignard du soldat et qu'il vous a pleuré, votre visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, ces jours-là, voyez-vous, m'ont marqué à jamais. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ces scènes et ces visages. Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme mais je pouvais ressentir l'amour et la loyauté entre ces deux êtres. Vous êtes le seigneur Emmanuel et je suis bien heureux que vous soyez là à présent mon seigneur. »

Sur ces mots, les yeux du vieil homme se fermèrent et Clara ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Simon la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et l'homme, qui n'était autre qu'Emmanuel resta interdit et muet, regardant le corps de l'homme qui venait de s'éteindre. Soudain, il se retourna et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, ignorant les appels des deux enfants. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la place principale où il tomba à genoux. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient alors en mémoire. Lui, petit enfant cherchant la liberté ; lui, s’enfuyant dans les bois sans regarder en arrière ; lui, pleurant de douleur et de peur contre ce grand arbre ; lui, dévisageant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs noués en couette qui brandissait son épée contre son torse ; lui, frémissant sous ses doigts lorsqu'il avait touché sa blessure ; lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps appuyé contre le sien ; lui, devinant deux petites lèvres sur les siennes et respirant de nouveau après avoir voulu se noyer de désespoir ; lui, sentant des larmes salés pénétrer le tissu de son haut et coulant le long de sa poitrine, dansant avec les gouttes d'eau ; lui, embrassant Damien pour la première fois, comme à la recherche d'oxygène, comme s'il allait manquer d'air si sa bouche se détachait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de la sienne. Et tout d'un coup, ce fut trop. Les souvenirs affluaient en lui comme si un barrage s'était rompu dans son esprit et Damien était partout. Il ressentait sa présence dans les moindres parties de son corps, les images se déversant en lui : le sourire de Damien cette nuit-là sous la clarté de la lune, ses yeux qui brillaient de bonheur quand il lui avait raconté une histoire, ses petites fossettes qui se creusaient aux coins de sa bouche lorsqu'il le regardait avec tendresse, son nez qu'il aimait embrasser avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, leurs membres entremêlés, son sourire triste quand il s'était résigné à devoir s'éloigner pour faire place à sa famille, quand il était sûr d'avoir entendu son cœur se briser en unisson avec le sien, la peur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait cru le perdre à jamais pour que finalement la fin ne soit reportée qu'au lendemain... Ses larmes, ses cris de douleur, sa peine et sa souffrance et la vie qui s'enfuyait de son corps mais de celui de Damien aussi. Il avait senti le bonheur, la joie et la vie en elle-même s'enfuir du corps de Damien quand il était mort. Il se souvenait de tout. Et tout était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Alors il fit la seule chose dans ses cordes à ce moment là : il se mit à crier de douleur.

Clara et Simon coururent dans sa direction en entendant son cri. Simon frissonna et Clara failli s'évanouir en l'entendant. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu de plainte aussi effroyable et aussi empreinte de douleur. On aurait dit un homme que l'on mène à la mort, non, un homme en train de mourir. Clara s'arrêta en le voyant agenouillé sur le sol, cet homme qui était son père, cet homme qui avait été, et était toujours d'ailleurs, le seul et unique amour de Damien. Elle se demanda s'il criait ainsi de douleur car il se rappelait maintenant de tout. Il se souvenait maintenant de qui il était, c'était une sorte de renaissance. Elle se demanda si les bébés criaient ainsi lorsqu'ils naissaient ? Connaissaient-ils cette même douleur d'être arraché à un état pour _être, devenir, naître_ enfin ? Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se remit à pleurer en regardant son père souffrir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

A un moment, elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand, les cris s'étaient stoppés. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, Simon la tenait contre lui et Emmanuel avait tout simplement arrêté de souffrir, de crier. Il semblait maintenant dans un état léthargique, oubliant même qu'il vivait, n'étant plus qu'une chose sans pensées dans l'univers. Clara se détacha doucement des bras de Simon et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras :  
« Papa, mon pauvre petit papa... murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
\- Oh Clara, ma fille, je suis désolé... répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe, comme sortant soudain d'un sommeil de mille ans.  
\- Désolé ? Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as tellement souffert, mon pauvre petit papa, pleura Clara.  
\- Tout cela était si flou... et soudain si clair Clara. Tu es la lumière qui m'a rendu la vue. Tu es celle qui m'a trouvé et qui a accepté de m'accompagner à la recherche de qui j'étais.  
\- De qui tu es, papa. Rentrons. Rentrons chez nous si tu le veux bien.  
\- Oui, chez nous. » répéta-t-il doucement.

Tout d'un coup, Simon poussa un cri de surprise et Emmanuel et Clara se retournèrent dans sa direction. Avançant vers eux, la tête haute et d'un pas hautain, était la reine. Clara et Emmanuel se relevèrent lentement sans la quitter des yeux.  
« Clara, prononça-t-elle sans aucune sympathie, en faisant claquer le C entre ses dents.  
\- Mère, répondit Clara d'un ton détaché.  
\- Cela fait quoi ? Neuf ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ?  
\- C'est cela, neuf ans.  
\- Où étais-tu ? Est-ce-que tu vis heureuse, enfin, loin de ta mère et de tes devoirs de princesse ? Je vois que comme toujours, tu n'apportes pas grand soin à tes vêtements.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu lui parles ? interrompit Emmanuel.  
\- Plaît-il ? Qui t'as permis de m'adresser la parole et de m'interrompre, paysan ? dit-elle avec un air de dégoût au coin des lèvres.  
\- Paysan ? Femme, tu ne reconnais même pas ton seigneur ? C'est dire l'amour qui nous liait, rigola Emmanuel d'un ton faussement désabusé.  
\- Emmanuel, s'écria Marguerite véritablement stupéfaite, est-ce toi ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi, tu vois.  
\- Mais... ce paysan ne t'a-t-il point tué ? Je l'ai vu penché sur ta poitrine expirante !  
\- C'était pour me donner un dernier baiser. Vois-tu, ce paysan comme tu l'appelles, s'appelle Damien et est l'homme que j'aime. Je le connais depuis mes onze ans et jamais il n'aurait pu me tuer à moins que je le supplie de le faire pour m'empêcher de souffrir inutilement. Mais encore, je ne voudrai point le faire souffrir ainsi.  
\- Je suppose qu'il souffre bien à présent, ricana-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? s'emporta Emmanuel.  
\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Si tu es avec Clara c'est donc qu'il t'a vu. Si tu ne savais pas qui tu étais avant de venir ici c'est qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. Donc je suppose qu'il a dû vivre quelques jours avec toi tout en sachant qui tu étais mais sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas réel, que c'était seulement un tour de son esprit car les badauds ne croient pas en Dieu ni aux miracles. Il a dû souffrir, le pauvre crasseux, et maintenant il croit que tu as récupéré ta fille et que tu ne reviendras jamais. Il a assez joué au papa toutes ces années et il doit penser que Clara, transportée de la joie de te reconnaître en son père, l'oubliera bien vite.  
\- Taisez-vous ! cria Clara. Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça, je ne suis pas sans cœur comme vous !  
\- Ma pauvre fille ! Peut-être bien mais il se doute certainement que Emmanuel ne reviendra pas auprès de lui. Il pense que celui-ci retrouvera son château, sa famille, sa femme, et y restera passer la fin de sa vie.  
\- Tu vas te taire à la fin ! Ma vie, c'est lui, tu comprends ? Je l'ai assez gâchée et je l'ai assez fait souffrir, lui, pour recommencer. Les seuls fragments de ma vie qui valent le coup c'est ceux dont il fait parti.  
\- Mon pauvre chéri, je le sais bien moi. Mais lui non. Et tu es encore là devant moi à discuter alors qu'il pourrait très bien être déjà tombé dans les méandres de la mort. Car la peste fait rage dans le pays. Et je crois savoir que la fièvre et la maladie ne font pas bon ménage. »

Marguerite se mit à ricaner machiavéliquement et soudain tomba au sol, morte. Emmanuel, Simon et Clara restèrent muets quelques instants regardant la femme à terre. Puis Emmanuel sortit de sa léthargie et attrapa Clara par l'épaule :  
« Clara, tu es ma fille et tu es brillante, tu le sais ça ?  
Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Clara, méfiante.  
\- Je veux dire que tu es médecin et que tu as toute ma confiance. Je veux que tu restes ici avec Simon et que tu ailles soigner chaque âme qui vive encore dans ce château ! Quand cela sera fait, il faudra s'occuper des paysans à l'extérieur du château.  
\- Mais... et toi ?  
\- Moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu as entendues ta mère, Damien est peut-être en grave danger. Ces derniers jours, il avait effectivement la fièvre et ça peut être dû à la peste. Je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les morts pour le voir mourir à mon tour. Plutôt crever ! »  
Emmanuel cracha par terre pour prouver sa colère et se tourna vers Simon.  
« Simon, où sont les chevaux maintenant ?  
\- Toujours au même endroit, mon seigneur.  
\- Merci mon grand ! »  
Et sur ce, il s'élança vers la grange et Clara le vit en ressortir au galop sur la croupe d'un magnifique cheval blanc et se dit que _oui, c'est à ça que ressemblaient les princes dans son imagination._

Emmanuel aperçut la maison en bois et sauta à bas de son cheval. Il se mit à crier le nom de Damien, ayant peur d'être en retard comme ce fameux soir où il l'avait trouvé ensanglanté, battu par un soldat ennemi. En rentrant précipitamment dans la petite maison, il ne fut accueilli que par du silence avant de tendre l'oreille et de percevoir des gémissements dans la pièce d'à côté. Là, sur la paillasse, Damien était étendu, les cheveux détachés et en désordre et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Il n'avait pour seuls habits qu'un haut blanc déchiré et un pantalon marron. Emmanuel s'agenouilla près de sa tête et le souleva sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressa la joue et la trouva brûlante.  
« Damien, c'est moi. Je suis rentré à la maison. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. »  
Damien ouvrit les yeux lentement et le regarda avec les yeux de la fièvre. On aurait dit qu'il ne le voyait pas, comme s'il était déjà loin. Emmanuel prit la cruche qu'il avait apporté de la cuisine en rentrant dans sa chambre et la porta à sa bouche. Celui-ci but difficilement puis recracha la dernière gorgée.  
« Doucement, doucement, tout va bien. Ne t'étouffes pas. »  
Damien le regarda, toujours du même air fiévreux, et sourit tout à coup.  
« Tu es venu me chercher c'est ça ? Je suis prêt à mourir si c'est pour être avec toi, mon ange. »  
Emmanuel déglutit et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il dégagea la frange de Damien de ses yeux et replaça quelques mèches récalcitrantes derrière son oreille. Il vit Damien froncer les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas content que je te rejoignes enfin ?  
\- Mais je ne suis pas mort Damien. Je suis devant toi. Je suis en vie.  
\- Non, c'est faux. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut être toi, déglutit Damien en fermant les yeux.  
\- Appelles ça un miracle si tu veux mais je suis là. C'est moi, ton Emmanuel, et je me souviens de tout. De plus, tu ne peux pas laisser Clara seule. Pas notre petite orpheline.  
\- Clara...  
\- Damien, tu dois te battre. Je sais que ce virus, cette peste, est tenace. Mais tu peux la combattre. Avec l'amour et la volonté de vivre, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les morts pour te voir mourir à mon tour.  
\- Mais tu m'aimes encore ? demanda Damien dans son délire.  
\- Comment pourrai-je aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? lâcha Emmanuel, des sanglots dans la voix, en le serrant plus fort sur sa poitrine.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est impossible, affirma Damien dans un sourire fiévreux.  
\- Pauvre fou. » rigola Emmanuel à travers ses larmes.

Il trempa alors un torchon dans la carafe d'eau et le pressa délicatement contre le front de Damien.  
Il caressa sa frange pour la remettre en place et effleura ses joues du bout des doigts. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son cœur pour vérifier que Damien, qui avait fermé les yeux, respirait encore. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se stabilisait à une vitesse normale. Il se pencha par dessus celui-ci, comme Damien l'avait fait le jour de la noyade, pour murmurer à son oreille :  
« Si tu t'en sors, je te promets de rester à jamais à tes côtés. Et l'on sera les personnes les plus heureuses au monde. Enfin. »  
Damien ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla en sentant une épaule venir effleurer sa joue. Il s'était endormi par terre, aux côtés de Damien. Il avait voulu rester éveillé pour le veiller mais avait finalement succombé dans les bras de Morphée la fiévreuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se porta sur le visage de Damien, qui était lentement en train de s'éveiller. Il contempla ses traits, ses longs cils noirs papillonnant doucement et enfin ses iris si marrons se former devant ses yeux. Damien le regarda longuement et lui sourit enfin :  
« Je te prends au mot. Tu as promis. »  
Emmanuel le dévora du regard après tant d'années si loin de lui et se souleva sur un coude pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant. Le baiser fut tendre et long, comme lorsqu'on réapprend à connaître une chose après une longue absence mais que l'on retrouve vite comment s'en servir et la sensation qui va avec. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Emmanuel se pencha pour déposer un minuscule baiser sur son front :  
« Je te promets. »


End file.
